I Promise to Be Here
by SakuraGemini
Summary: "And as she cried her tears, he promised never to leave. He's right here." I stink at summaries. Rated T, but only because I'm a depressing, paranoid person. [RikuxNamine]


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sam here. This is my very first fanfic ever, and it's late. *headdesk* It was actually for RikuNami/Namiku day, but some things happened, and it didn't get posted. ...Actually, I was just too lazy to edit it. *sweatdrop*

Anyways, this is mine and my friend Audrey's account, but I'm also gonna be posting ones that I wrote on my own in it. So be looking forward to a bunch of tragic fluff and nonsense. =p

If you see any grammar mistakes or anything, I'm sorry. I'm not that great of a writer, and I definitely can't edit to save my life. *sweatdrop* But I hope you enjoy this story anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Christianity. No duh. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and Christianity belongs to… God? His people? I don't know what to write for that. Whee.

The only things I own are Namine's parents. And this depressingly romantic piece. So. Yeah. I'm original.

* * *

Rain fell softly from the heavens above. The air was damp and cool, as it had been storming constantly for the past week and a half. It was appropriate for the occasion, but sad nonetheless.

A young girl stood, face downcast, before a freshly planted headstone. Her light blonde hair stuck ever so slightly to her porcelain skin, as water had weaved a home within each strand.

She put on a brave face before the granite, heart-shaped slab, but inside, she was falling apart. Her entire world had shattered - The pieces whipping all around her, Like an ever-twisting nightmare - All in a single night.

"...Why." Was all she could muster. Her voice strained from desperately trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, the girl felt a large hand grip her shoulder. It was gentle enough to be comforting, yet firm enough to be reassuring. She knew this grip so well, and as she looked up towards its owner, she held on as though for dear life.

The young man before her took in the sight of her frail form. She looked so fragile, as though she could break at any moment. She painted a mask upon her face, to prove to an unforgiving world that she could take whatever it threw at her. But with every cut and bruise, her facade would falter the slightest, and he would see the broken heart beyond the act. The crumbling girl behind the walls, that she built so tall, so firm… Yet cries within, because she can't - and won't - get out.

Softly, as though afraid she will run at his words, he spoke: "...Namine."

Namine glanced at him once more, tears threatening to spill from her soft, morning-blue eyes. She never let go of his strong arms, which she found were now embracing her petite form. "...Riku."

"I'm here." Riku said. No more, no less. He only held her, and that's all he could ask for. He wanted her to know that he was here. He wasn't going anywhere.

But soon, she pulled back. Not even a moment's hesitation was spared, much to his dismay. She quickly turned her back on him, her arms intertwining with themselves to block out the sudden chill. She kept her head down, and studied the soft dirt below her flat, black shoes.

Black. A color she never wore, for she felt it too dark and unnerving. But for this moment in time, she found it perfect. Sad, hated, but perfect.

Namine felt the young man's presence coming near her, and without warning, she cried out "Don't come any closer!"

Riku sighed. She was like this. She was always like this. She piled the world on top of her, and if even a dead leaf fell in the spring, she blamed herself. "Why not, Nami?"

She cringed as the childhood nickname filled her ears. He wanted to know. so much so that he used the childhood nickname that she grew to despise. Mainly because that is the nickname her cousin's older brother always called her when she was young. At first, it had been cute. But once he started using it, in his disturbing, and annoying manner, she couldn't bear it anymore. She made everyone promise not to use it again, despite her normally quiet and walk-all-over-me attitude. Not that Vanitas really cared what she wanted. He still uses it to this day.

Realizing he wouldn't take her silence for an answer, she let out a defeated sigh. "...Because."

"Because isn't a good enough answer, Nami-" Riku was cut off by a sudden outburst.

"Because is good enough, Riku!" Namine cried, her hair whipping behind her in the swift turnaround. "Because has to be good enough, because I don't have any other excuse to tell myself. Because I get close to people who are never there. Because those who are there always get taken away. Because I apparently bring nothing but pain and heartache. Because I don't want you to get hurt. Or killed. Or anything. Because I know I would die if you did." She paused momentarily, before raising her voice to continue. "I have to push you away, Riku. I have to! because, I… I don't want to lose you…" The tears that she had tried so hard to hold back were now flowing freely down her flustered face. Her normally bright eyes now red, and puffy.

Riku was slightly taken aback by the uncharacteristic behavior of his usually calm girlfriend, but not enough to not respond. And respond he did. He pulled Namine close so that their noses practically touched, earning a fierce blush from her already redden face. She could feel the heat of his breath tickle her cheeks, and hear his heart beat racing as rapidly as her own. Firm hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to remain looking directly into his eyes. Aquamarines met skies as each crying for help from the other. As they say, eyes are the windows to ones soul. They disobey whatever act the mind wishes to portray, and display the truth of the heart. Proving one thing to them both: Their hearts wanted nothing more than hope. A desire which was pleaded unto the deaf ears of their insecurities.

"Namine." Riku said, still searching. Her actions screamed, "Go away! Forget me!". But her eyes begged, "Stay close... Hold me near… Don't ever let me go…".

"Don't do it, Riku…" She whispered between tears. "Save yourself the heartbreak and go find someone else. Please… I do nothing but cause loss. First my father, then my brothers, and now my mother. All gone. All… it's all… all my fault… I… I refuse to let you anywhere near me. Call me beauty all you want to… But I'm nothing but a beast."

Namine was holding tightly to his arms yet again, her emotions flowing freely in the form of water droplets. He never let go, or loosened his hold. He only looked her in the eyes, and said "Namine. Stop."

She looked at him in confusion, but he went on. "Nam… None of this. None of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself. For this. For everything. You are so hard on yourself, and I hate it. I absolutely hate it. Because none of it is true. And… I hate that I can't make you see that." Riku lowered his head, sighing. His long, silvery bangs covering his now tear-filled eyes.

"You've live such a hard life… A hard life that you don't deserve. I just want to make everything that's ever gone wrong in your life, go away and never come back. Disappear. But, I can't do that. I know I can't. And I just have to sit here and watch you go on, hurting. That's all I have been doing, anyways. On the outside looking in."

His grip tightened. "But, I refuse to do that anymore. I can't take away this pain from your life. I don't know why it's there, but… You and I both know that there's a reason for all of this. We can't see it. I know I definitely can't. But, God's got a plan, right? Isn't that what your mom always said?"

Slowly Namine nodded, wiping her swollen orbs.

"You see? You have no control over any of this. Do I know why God chose to take away your family from you? No. But, it's all in the plan. Life's like a big race. It's just that… Your family just finished before you. But, they're there at the end, cheering you on. Just keep running, Namine. They're waiting for you."

"But, Riku, I…" Namine spoke softly, her gaze falling.

"...You don't want to run alone." He completed, earning another nod. Riku's eyes softened, as he took the young girl's hands into his own. "Namine, I promise you. As long as I am still alive and well-which I am, and will be for as long as God allows-I will never let you run alone. No longer am I going to watch you live your life on the outside looking in. If you hurt, I hurt. If you laugh, I laugh. If you dream, I dream as well. You want to know why, Namine Hikari?"

Namine looked back to Riku, her eyes pleading yet again.

"Because, Namine. Because. I… I love you, Namine. I do."

Blue eyes grew wide, almost as though they thought she was mistaken about the words just spoken to her. Her mouth agape, trying hard to speak, yet no more than a tiny squeak coming out. Despite the rain, the soaked forms, the cemetery, everything negative around him, Riku found himself beaming. And found the girl before him even more beautiful than ever. Fragile, delicate, but radiant. Absolutely radiant.

"...You don't mean that… D-do you, Riku?" She asked in disbelief.

"With all my heart, Namine." He said, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a black box, he got down on one knee. Riku thought Namine's eyes had widened to their limit, until he got on the ground.

"But, Riku, I.. You.. We…" She sputtered. Riku had to hold back his amused laughter at her baffled state. She was just so cute like this.

"Before you get your hopes up, Nam, this isn't an engagement ring." He winked. "It's actually a promise ring. As my promise to you that I will always be here for you. I know that many people think this is pointless, and in a normal situation, I might agree with them. But as we're not in college just yet, and have so much waiting, I just thought that… But, if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it. I mean, it's not even that great of a ring, and-"

Riku was cut short by tiny arms enveloping him in a tight hug. Namine had also dropped to her knees, her black dress sinking in the mud below, and was now squeezing him as tightly as her tiny form would allow.

"I love it." She whispered in his ear, smiling. Her happy aura spread into his very soul as he wrapped his arms around her too. "And I love you too."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words, Nam." He smiled wider, closing his eyes.

She did the same. "Actually, I think I do."

After some time just embracing each other, they hesitantly let go, still smiling. Riku pulled back Namine's wet bangs from her bright face, as she giggled. "Now com'on. Let's get out of this rain. I've already asked Kairi if you can stay with her for a little while. And she said yes, so don't you dare try to fight it."

Namine sighed in defeat again, but kept her smile. "Fine… Thank you, Riku."

Riku wrapped his arm around her. "You're more than welcome."

As they started to walk away, Namine paused. "Oh! Just a second." She walked back over to the headstone, three identical ones sitting beside it, and reached into her long, sweater pocket.

Pulling out four, white roses, she placed one on each of the graves. "Thank you, Momma, Daddy. Roxas, and Ven. For everything you ever did for me, and still do. I'll keep running, and meet you at the finish line soon. Okay? I love you."

With a final tear, and a sincere farewell, she walked along side Riku to Kairi's house.

Meanwhile, four beings dressed in white were watching through a peak hole in the dark, grey clouds.

"Awww, I always knew my baby girl would end up with Riku." A blonde female voiced in delight.

"Our baby girl, you mean." An older gentlemen, also having blonde hair, corrected. "And yes. I had a feeling she would end up with him as well. I'm sure that he'll treat her right."

"He better treat her right!" Cried a much younger blonde in defense. "I can't be down there to beat him up otherwise!"

"Psh." Smirked the blonde's twin. "Riku could tie you up like a pretzel if he wanted to, Roxy."

"Don't call me Roxy, Ventus. The name's Roxas." Roxas deadpanned, earning yet another smirk from his look alike.

"Whatever. I still stand by my point."

The young mother rolled her eyes, leaning into her husband. "What will we ever do with them?"

The man leaned his head on top of hers, pausing for a moment, then sighed. "Pray for God to give us patience."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, yeah, the end! I can't decide if I liked it or not, but I hope you do. It was just a one shot, no continuations or anything like that. Sorry! *sweatdrop* ...Should have said that to begin with. Heh. Maybe I'll write a RikuNami novella someday in the future. Which isn't now. Who knows?

Ratings and Reviews are more than appreciated! But please, no flames. If you have constructive criticism, that would be amazing as well. I'll appreciate anything and everything!

~Sam

P.S. I was joking about the Christianity copyright. Though I still don't own it. =p

P.S.S. I am more of a RokuNami shipper, so the only way I could allow myself to write a RikuNami fic is if her and Roxas were related and couldn't have dated, even if he was alive. *sweatdrop*


End file.
